


神母

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 强奸, 强迫怀孕, 没有正常“人”, 猛1草成0, 精神破坏
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 梗概：某个初次来到远东大草原的精灵，从船上下来的时候还是个花心的猛1，重新上船的时候已经是数不清的“孩子”的妈妈了。oc稿子。非正常生产，非正常婴儿，各种掉SAN元素。重口味，充满出警机会，但不接受出警ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~
Relationships: OC - Relationship, 表面沉稳温和敖龙攻x花心人渣暴躁精灵受
Kudos: 21





	神母

【1.某个精灵】

——他根本就不应该做这件事情的，要是他的行动被搭档发觉，说不定他就操不到他那个敖龙族搭档了，更不妙的是，他可能会在工作半途里失去助手，独自迷失在这片远东的见鬼草原里，搞不好，永远无法活着回到四季如春的格里达尼亚。  
精灵鬼鬼祟祟，提心吊胆的躲着月亮光离开敖龙搭档的族人给他准备过夜的毡房，在沿自然水道走到这里的一路上，他脑子里反复品味着自己这晚下的决定。他在怀疑自己是不是喝多了牦牛奶，才让脑子出了问题：本来是，自从认识那个敖龙族之后，他很快就发现这黑鳞片的男人相当好用——而他向来有把好用的队友搞上床的小癖好。冒险者孤苦的生活总是需要温暖的肉体来慰藉的。可惜那个敖龙族尽管是好脾气又好说话，却不是一般的放荡冒险者，没办法用“喝杯酒聊几句把气氛搞起来亲个嘴打几炮”这套简单粗暴的流程拿下手。不过他并没有轻易放弃，暂时没有，一来是那男人确实好用又有一张好皮囊，二来是反正这次工作要出远门，在已经过去的一个月里和即将到来的半个月里，他身边就只有那一个英俊男人来作伴。他的计划是要是这一个半月他还拿不下人，他会马上放弃，回家找几个老相好打几炮，再物色一个可以上床的新队友。  
他做事向来严肃认真，就算只是想要搞一个新屁股来用的时候也是这样。

在今天一清早，他们就已经完成了来草原的任务：他们联手杀死附近地洞里作巢的一种诡异的怪物，砍下那庞然巨物的其中一个脑袋（这怪物是个大肉球，有八颗脑袋，32条肢体，形似孩童，只是没有耳朵，眼皮，鼻梁，嘴唇，七窍都是黑洞；全身赤红宛如初生婴儿，会发出无数婴孩集体啼哭的噩梦噪音。在魔女咖啡馆遇到的委托人看起来像苍白的活尸，他声称自己在草原行商时偶然遇到这怪物，在侥幸逃离后很做了几个月噩梦，总是怀疑自己被诅咒了，不得不找冒险者帮忙砍杀邪恶的根源）。总之，他们拿到了一个毋庸置疑符合描述的脑袋，作为给委托人准备的证据。当时，他的敖龙搭档提出他家族正好安居在附近，想回家看看......他其实心里很烦，他寻思自己工作内容里并没有陪队友回家探亲这部分，不过在表面上，他还是装出了颇乐意的样子。  
要不是一个月没有跟人上床，在草原上也不知道该去哪里找人泄火，他根本没有办法耐着性子看那敖龙族跟他的家人搞些“合家欢聚”的互动，甚至在黑鳞男人把他带到一群黑衣牧民面前一个个的给他介绍的时候，他还装出合作的样子。他都有点佩服自己了。他在格里达尼亚冒险者圈子里很受欢迎，有些黑影之民甚至愿意好几个人同时侍候他，现在他却为了一个敖龙族的屁股忍耐到了这种地步。所以大概在日落时分，他觉得他该让自己舒服一些，就不顾礼仪的从为敖龙族接风洗尘的宴会上偷偷溜走，逃离了噪杂的人声，在渐弱的胡琴忧伤得几乎凄绝的乐声里，跑到河边洗把脸，然后盘腿坐下来啃着顺出来的嫩羊腿发呆。  
草原一碧万顷，染上暮色的天空高得遥不可及，在这样的地方，很容易大脑放空，整个灵魂都沉浸进混有牛粪味和腐烂青草味道的凉风。黄昏有时候会让流离在外的人涌起一些忧愁，他慢慢搞明白自己胸口里的烦闷是怎么回事。和那个敖龙族男人不一样，他跟自己的家族水火不容。本来那些不堪的记忆早已经被他踩到脚下，碾过无数次，变得模糊不清，然而这个陌生的家族却让遥远的画面再次回到他眼前——甚至更糟糕一点。他搭档和家人关系很不错，而他，和他有血缘关系的那些无耻贵族只让他犯恶心。那堆畜生永远改变了他，保证他活到老死那天都是想到“家族”就犯恶心。他甚至一直怀疑自己的同性癖好和这有关，看见女人他就想到生育，家庭......然后他的本能几乎是嘶吼的命令他后退。  
所以敖龙族也好，之前的无数个床伴也好，对他来说都是玩物。现在一个他还没操上的玩物让他心情不好了，他当然很不爽。

在河边的那一会儿，要不是当时他脚边刚好有一块石子，并且他心血来潮顺手就想对着水面玩打水漂的话，本来有点忧愁的一天也就这样简单的结束了。  
不过是日暮时分，天光微薄，水面已经漆黑如夜。他搭档家族隐居的这一块地方本来就地形特殊，草丘交错，毗邻高山，很多地方蒙在阴影里。他一开始也没有多想，石子扔出去，总能溅起浪花，响出水声的。  
然而，石子却停留在了半空，悬停在黑色的水面上。  
身为冒险者，必须要学会以不变应对万变。他寻思着这或许是附近什么怪物搞的小魔法，他没有站起来，只是一边死死盯住半空中的石头，伸手去抽出腰间的火枪，枪刚拿到手，他又看见黑暗里出现了一点蠕动，再然后，是咔叽咔叽的声音。  
石头破碎了，背对他的那一面在一点点的消失。情况开始脱离常识，甚至脱离魔法的范畴。因为他终于看清楚眼前到底发生了什么事情。  
可能是体内人类古老的本能猛然觉醒，也可能是其它现在应该不重要的缘由，总之，他的眼睛先前已经适应了没有城市灯光的原野黑暗，现在却又突然在这之上更加适应黑暗了一些。他这便看清楚了，水面上其实站着一个人，正在啃着，或者该说是“吞噬”着石头。  
它和他们白天杀的怪物一样，赤红皮肤，七窍都是黑洞，没有牙，石头正在被它含碎，吸进去，在它嘴里一点点的消失。不得不说，这种画面让人感觉喉咙仿佛疼痛了起来。  
此情此景本来就已经足够诡异，只是尚且在一般人的神经可以承受的程度，但随后，他猛然发现有一种强烈的感情从他胸口里涌出来。他脑子里似乎有个声音在叫嚣着，不想去伤害他面前的这个“东西”。  
一种“怜爱”的情绪在他胸口就像温暖的水流一样离奇的涌了出来。他立即对它举起枪，按上扳机的手指有千钧重。  
这样更非杀不可了......入夜的草原寒风刺骨，他脑门却渗出了细汗。世界上没有比发现自己思想感情可能已经被未知怪物操纵更恐怖的事情，他突然明白了那个外表已经跟死人没差别的委托人的心情。他用全身力气的把手指往扳机上慢慢的按，然而在耽搁的这两秒内，怪人已经把石头吃完了。  
【谢谢您......大人......】  
怪人的声音是直接在精灵脑子里响起来的，像好几种童音混合起来的声音，怯怯的，竟然很有礼貌。  
【......作为回报，给你一个......警告。】  
他愣住了，风扫过他的尖耳，送来了远处微弱的胡琴曲声，同时，怪人尖锐的怪声刺痛着他的脑浆。  
【不要再听，葬礼哀乐......】  
【......黑衣族......以葬仪娶妻......祈求，子嗣......】  
怪人说罢，又脖子僵硬不动的扭动了头颅，开着五个黑洞的“脸”转向西南的方向。他发现自己也忍不住跟着转了脖子，他看见那一片草丘密集，估算那边的路会很不好走。  
【不要信......看......前走144步，去踩，阴墓......】  
【清洗......诅咒......】  
他心里突然冷了一块，就像心房里被塞进了一块冰。他听出了怪音在说到“诅咒”一词时，诡异的声音里居然明显带着悲悯。  
他转过头再去看那怪人，见怪人在慢慢沉入水下，黑洞洞的双“眼”正直勾勾的看着他。  
【......不幸的...您......告别。】

他把斗篷拉紧了一点，深夜疾风如刀，他怀疑自己这张总被格里达尼亚漂亮小伙子夸奖的脸已经裂开好几道伤口了。他回头看了一眼来路，什么都没有看见，草原的这块地方看来得不到多少月神的恩泽，伸手不见五指，黑得活像七层地狱，只有孜孜不倦的虫子叫声提醒他自己暂时还活在人世。不过就算看不见，他应该没有数错自己的脚步，这里离河岸应该正好144步。  
这个时候跑回去睡大觉还来得及。他用脚跟推动脚下的软泥，心情很复杂。听一个诡异怪人的话大半夜跑出来已经够蠢的了，那个怪人的话本来也是模糊不清，好像只学会了一点单词的婴儿一样。再说，遇见怪人后不久他灰溜溜跑回宴会找肉吃，那敖龙族搭档和族人一同抬头看向他，所有目光交汇在他脸上，每个人的眼神都非常诡异，让他从骨头里开始发冷。  
“那里是圣地。”之后搭档给他解了围，男人走到他身边，把他带到一个空座位前，把他按进去。“你要是好奇，等白天我可以带你过去。你自己不要走到那边去，很容易招惹上鬼魂......来，你还想要羊腿吗，还是先喝点汤？”  
“汤吧......”  
搭档起身走去大锅那边给他舀肉汤，肉汤非常鲜美，但他没什么胃口。他喝一口就低下头，想起白天看见那个怪物时，他曾经满心骇然，问生长在草原里的敖龙族有没有见过类似的东西，搭档轻轻摇着脑袋。  
但是，这样的怪物就在他搭档家族的圣地里，似乎还很清楚这个家族的事情。  
做冒险者的人大多数好奇心旺盛。要是不弄清楚事情的真相，他搞不好会留下心病的。  
泥土松软，他的脚跟碰到一块硬物。他跪下来，用手去摸，不小心向下用力，硬物便像按钮一样凹进去了一块。  
一片虫鸣中，出现了石头移动的沉闷重响，他立即想起了伊修加德那些石头房子，冷冰冰的地下室，弥漫着腐烂血肉的恶臭......冷风再次扫过来，他拉紧斗篷，发觉其实是地面的裂口里吹出了冰冷的风。  
这居然还能真的有东西......那最好有值钱的宝物慰劳他一下，然后他会立即放弃操那黑鳞男人这件事，连夜逃回去黄金港，去三条花街快活几天再回艾欧泽亚。  
他苦中作乐的想着。他知道要是这个地方真的有古怪，那么怪人说的其他话也可能是真话。他先前就觉得那家族的人拉的胡琴声音特别凄凉了，跟集市附近听到的其他部落的人拉的琴声根本不一样，有种阴风阵阵的感觉，搞不好还真的是哀乐。怪人当时就说他不能再听哀乐，还说了什么娶妻，子嗣，诅咒......虽然搞不明白，但不祥的感觉让他起了一手臂的鸡皮疙瘩。  
尸体一样的委托人，一个又一个怪物，连他搭档也说了谎。  
现在，只差几步路了，走进这个石头地洞里，他就能找到答案了，对吧？没什么好怕的。当年他能从伊修加德那个地狱一样的地下室活着出来，这个世界上不会有比那更艰难的事情了。  
他深呼吸一口气，小声念咒，在手心简单凝聚一团光以太作为灯火，看见了地面裂口的模样：上面盖着一层泥土和草皮的活板门被打开了，一些泥土和青草零散的堆落在可以容纳一人通过的石梯上，石梯陡峭，通向地下深处。  
他慢慢走了进去。

2-【某个敖龙族男人】  
他的肉体木然无感，就像是行走的石像，赤脚走过长长的回廊，足下不染纤尘，在浓稠的黑暗里，道路两旁畸形头骨中的油灯不断在他前方被幽无的空气点燃，照亮他脚下的路面，他大步走到一堵涂满血红咒文的红褐色石门前，石门轰然洞开。  
他走进门后灰色的长方形大厅，随即就被大厅四壁无数坐在高台上的婴儿木乃伊，以及无数从高不可见的天花板上垂下来的链条稀稀散散的包围了起来。每根链条尾端都聚集在他面前的华盖大床上，他走上前去，看清了床上扭动的，挺着球形孕腹的人体。  
床上的人正是那个精灵，平日浪荡又倔强的这个人看起来已经哭红了眼睛，透明的水渍不仅布满了他的眼角，人中和下巴，也在他的会阴处形成了薄薄一层水膜。那是女穴分泌出来的淫水，泡透了他双腿内侧。铁链缠满了这个不幸的精灵的裸体，纠缠成网，固定着他的姿势，一种典型的等待分娩的待产姿势。  
他走到床前停下来，看着这精灵慢慢抬起眼皮看他，蓝色的眼睛里又流出两滴眼泪。  
精灵的嘴唇张张合合，他太虚弱了，只能发出微弱的气音。  
精灵在说：“我要杀了你们。”  
“我不要生......我要杀了你，杀了你妹妹，撕碎你弟弟，还有你父母......你要是敢让我生出这些怪物......我不光要杀你们全家，我还要砍你们的头，再强奸你们每一个，喝光你们的血，咬碎你们的肉！”  
即使只是细弱的声音，也散发着狂暴的杀意，精灵眼里的凶光刺进他的躯体里，表明永矢弗谖的杀心。  
他感觉自己肉体里凝结的血重新流动了起来，知觉逐渐回到他的身体里。他环顾大厅，目光扫过一个个婴儿木乃伊黑洞洞的眼睛，感受到无数目光空洞的凝视。  
这时候精灵在床上闷哼了一声，他腿间正对着敖龙族的肉穴红肉开始淫靡的颤动，同时他鼓涨的孕腹也爆出一阵绝非正常胎动的诡异蠕动。精灵痛苦的尾音拉长，那长在男性身上畸形的女人肉穴像蚌一样喷出一股透明的水，直接喷湿了敖龙族腿间。  
敖龙族解下袍带，他看着精灵失控的摇头，泪水爬满了他的脸，在他下身，大张的穴口里已经冒出一块赤红的肉团。  
肉团表面快速蠕动着，似乎里面装满了蛇或者虫子，或者某种怪物。  
他伸手扶住了自己的阴茎，敖龙族拥有顶端分叉的红色阴茎，而他的阴茎形态更为原始一些。他的阴茎从根部开始分叉，几乎就相当于两条粗壮的性器。每一条都份量客观，比精灵腿间唯一的一条正常规格的阴茎要大一点。  
他俯下身时，把手放到精灵的眼睛上。  
“没事了，你放松。”  
身为家中的长子，他的声音一贯温和沉稳，拥有安抚人心的力量。精灵似乎也放松了一点肌肉，尽管这完全只是条件反射，和幼儿听见阿嬷说“嘘嘘”就撒尿一样，不是出于理性，精灵很快就会反应过来这一点。  
在这之前，敖龙族分叉阴茎的两个蕈头已经对准了占满精灵肉洞的那团怪肉，他向前挺腰，无视了精灵突然拔高的惨叫声，慢慢地，把自己的生殖器官插进精灵腔内。  
就像是被烈焰焚烧一样。精灵体内滚烫，嫩肉死死含着他的阴茎，精灵肉体内部的热度像火焰，似乎直接喷入了敖龙族阳物顶孔，又从海绵体内部流窜进他的内脏里，升上他小腹，向他喉咙烧了上去。他在精灵挺立的左边乳头上吐出一口烈火般滚汤的热气，在精灵惊恐的眼睛里看见了自己放出银色火光的双眼。  
接下来是毋庸置疑的强奸。精灵被链条束缚，只能在枕间不断摇着头叫骂哭喊，就像挨着鞭子的孩童一样。厅堂中所有链条都在剧烈晃动，金属相击的脆响里，无数幽幽的目光注视着敖龙族，看着他摇晃着腰部，用下体那可怕的肉鞭猛烈打击着精灵的内部。

精灵肚皮上的蠕动更加剧烈了，敖龙族的阴茎正在捣烂他肚子里面的怪胎。精灵嘴巴和眼睛接极大的张开，痛苦让他脸上露出一种如同沉浸在极度的恐惧中一样的表情。  
他双手沿着精灵的股间上移，最后按在精灵骨节暴突，死死抓扯着丝绸床单的双手的手背上，他把自己滚烫的身体向精灵重重的压下去，将插入精灵体内的阴茎顶得更深。他一直在向上顶，直到精灵肚皮都凸起了一块。精灵也不再摇头了，锁链声渐弱，精灵的意志崩塌下来，已经被侵入得这么深，他只能茫然的看向身上敖龙族男人颈后的天花板。然而天花板也是一团混浊的虚无，只能看见无数链条延伸上去。  
这个精灵只剩下一动不动的品味着绝望的力气了，他低头看着他，把精液射进了他的体内。他的射精持续了很长一段时间，对精灵来说，简直有一个世纪那么长。  
等他把阴茎从精灵体内拔出来后，半透明的白色精液从精灵仍然开着两指宽的小口的肉洞里汩汩流出，就像涌出壶口的牦牛奶。  
他看着在床上逐渐陷入昏迷的精灵，又看了一眼他再度勃起的阴茎，他再次把阴茎对准精灵肥沃多汁的下体，敖龙族阴茎两个蕈头在多得占满了精灵整片阴部的精液团上打滑了一下，又往精灵体内插了进去。  
敖龙族睁开眼睛，链条厅堂，华盖大床，以及昏迷不醒的精灵的残影在漫天繁星和金色火光上慢慢的消散了。他看着弟弟正向他走过来，这个年轻人神色凝重，带着一副欲言又止的表情。  
他已经知道他要说什么了，他点了一下头，示意弟弟可以开口。  
“大哥......”年轻人摸了一下自己鼻子，低头试图掩饰自己的紧张。“你是不是困了，要不要先回去睡觉？明天......大家说想要讨论一下。”  
他温和道：“讨论可以，但我心意已决。就这样告诉他们吧。”  
年轻人皱眉，他面色凝重，然后使劲甩了一下自己脑袋。  
“我对异族没有意见，但是，他真的不像一个好人。而且，也......不像愿意定下来的那种......”年轻人再次揉了一下鼻子，“连我们最小的妹妹都说，他那种面相的，一定会去招花惹草。”  
他抬了一下眉毛，转头看向他们最小的妹妹。半岁多点的小女孩正坐在铺着红布的木台上扭头躲避着满头大汗的叔父给她喂肉汤的勺子，嘴里不断爆出吚吚呀呀的叫声。  
他把目光移回年轻人认真的眼睛上，勾了一下唇角，道：“那你去告诉她，我在梦里看见那个人了。”  
年轻人的瞳孔猛然收缩。  
“神母......”弟弟放轻了声音，面色怪异。“居然是那个精灵。”他摇了摇头。“他肯定不乐意的，你要怎么办......把他永远关在地下？”  
“不用这样做，他会愿意的。”  
他说这句话时，声音变得柔和。他把目光从弟弟变得愕然的表情上收回来，又看向幼妹那边。他们的叔父跪到了地上，而那女婴正紧闭着眼睛盘腿而坐，额上的金色符文散发出微光。  
她此时的姿势，和他梦境里的婴儿木乃伊们一模一样。  
*  
3.【精灵】  
他在黑暗里迎着气流小步前进，光点像蝴蝶一样围绕着他旋转，不时照亮路旁骷髅头灯。他在发现它们是照明设备后曾经试图点燃它们头颅里的灯芯，但是魔法制造出来的火焰甚至无法让草芯变黑。他警告自己不要被胡乱猜测带来的恐怖压倒，就将这件事抛到脑后。  
他前方的黑暗凝聚成团，光点只能照亮他身边的路和刻满奇怪花纹的墙壁，这里的黑暗和他以前遇到过的所有黑暗都不一样，重得让人窒息。这愈发让他怀疑，自己是否正往永暗地狱自投罗网？他不想为好奇心和一时意气用事死在不见天日的地方，但他的自尊心不容许他后退。他数着脚步，一百，两百......四百......到底是谁会在草原下挖这么大的洞窟？牧人一年四季不断迁移，不需要这么讲究的定居点，有些草原部落连坟墓都不会挖，最有地位的长者的尸体也会被扔到荒野送给秃鹰和怪物。  
他正思索着，前方的光线发生了微妙的变化，前面突然出现了一个巨大的模糊身影，他停下脚步伸出手掌，又有六个光点从他手上飞了出去。他需要更多的亮光才能看清他面前的景像。  
光点飞舞着扩散开来，完整的照亮了他面前的圆形大厅。走廊看来暂时断在这里。他环顾左右，看见大厅的弧形环墙上满是密密麻麻的凹洞，里面放满了盘腿而坐的婴儿骷髅。这些骷髅明显是各有不同的死期，有的尚且坚硬且发黄，有的则看起来更像是堆起来的白色碎骨。每具骷髅都很完整。  
一个地方放有这么多婴儿骷髅已经够奇怪的了，在这永暗世界的大厅中间，却竟然还长着一棵够七八个成年敖龙族男子环抱的大树。树叶茂盛，青翠欲滴，完全脱离了常识的世界。  
他皱起眉头，走近大树，从腰包里抽出一把匕首，直接刺进大树黝黑的树干里。  
这可是不得了的新发现。他可以对这棵怪树做初步的检查，然后取样交给格里达尼亚的园艺师行会做彻底的调查研究。要真是开创性的发现，园艺师行会将记录他的名字再给他一大笔钱作为奖赏，秘银之眼杂志会刊登他的发现。当然，这些都是其次。冒险者的天命之一就是探索这个世界。

一旦涉及到和职业稍有联系的事情，他就认真了起来，前去黄金港花天酒地的计划此时在他脑子里烟消云散。  
大树的树干看起来坚硬如铁，但是，匕首刺进树干的手感，就像刺进了活物的皮肉里一样。更准确的说，最像是人的皮肉。比成年人的皮肉要幼嫩一些，要是他这时候被蒙住眼睛，再刺穿了这种手感的东西，他会坚信自己刺穿了婴儿的皮肉。他现在只不过是稍微用力，却一下子刺进了匕首大半的刀片。他舔了一下自己发干的嘴唇，再次告诉自己要保持谨慎和冷静。他扭动匕首，看见树干表皮蠕动了起来，刀片挑开了一点树干内部，苍白的微光在裂口旁照亮了裂口里一片赤红的，沾满透明粘液的“树肉”。  
他愣了一下，心里的问题得到了一部分解答。看来这根本就不是植物......或许这棵“树”，还有这大厅里的婴儿骷髅，会和那些诡异的怪人有关系？  
他下意识把目光移去看周遭墙壁上的端坐骷髅，就是在这个时候，他握着匕首刺在树干里的手臂，猝然有种被人猛拉一把的感觉。  
他来不及惊讶，只是回头看自己的手臂，看见树干已经沿着他刺开的裂缝纵向裂开了一道血盆大口，足足有他半个人长，大口随即又自其内部出现了一种巨大的吸力，就像是一张嘴巴在全力吸气。  
风扫过精灵身边，他余光瞥见自己的双腿已经离地，他拿着匕首的惯用手已经被吸进了树干深处，皮肤在粘哒哒的赤红皮肉上滑过，而他的整个视野正完全没入树干裂口里的黑暗。  
变化来得太快，太诡异，他没有任何应对的办法。  
幸好没有牙。  
他最后只来得及想这一件事。  
*  
他在黑暗里刚睁开眼睛，就感觉一道闪电窜过脑袋，酥麻感直接从脑里炸开，他忍不住叫了出来。他的声音黏糊糊的，甜腻得就像个淫乱的少年在叫床。他于是反应了过来，随即感觉到自己下腹正被什么粗大的东西接二连三的狠狠戳弄，他马上被吓得脑门发疼，彻底的回过了神。  
那东西又冷又硬，却比石头要柔软，把他肛门撑开成了一个敖龙族女人拳头大的洞口，凹凸不平的表面一次又一次碾过他体内已经驯服了的软肉，顺利的攻进他体内最深的地方。  
精灵被顶得有点反胃，不禁张开了嘴，这才发现自己早已经满下巴是口水。每一次被插入，他就又感觉自己下腹里的膀胱更酸痛了些许，似乎马上就要失禁了。他倒吸一口凉气，气流缓慢地流进他的气管里。  
在他眼前，仍然是一片漆黑，但他分明感觉到有柔软的肉膜黏糊糊的贴紧他的额头，脸颊，嘴巴和鼻翼。他试图合上被操得敞开的嘴巴，马上又发现自己其实正含着一条无味的肉条，那东西深深插入了他的喉咙和气管里，目前，正朝他的呼吸系统输送着空气。

他第一反应就是伸手去拔，然后他又发现......他大爷的，他感觉不到自己的手了。  
在他这么折腾几下的功夫，插在他下体肉穴里的阴茎一直在狠狠的操他，他的身体在他醒来前就不知道被操了多久，他屁股一插就流水，这么操几十下，水就从他被撑大的肛门边流了下去。他还能感觉到自己的双腿，他两条腿显然是光着的，他腰下和被肉膜包裹的上半身不一样，挂在有风的地方，又冷又痒，早就湿透了。  
偶尔有风会吹到他小腿某一块皮肉上，只有一小块，他这下子完全搞明白了情况。他上半身被卡在这个黑暗的鬼地方，动弹不得，手臂或许失去了知觉，或许直接没了，而他下半身还在外面，有人在外面操着他屁股，或许已经操了他好几天，他却甚至不知道那东西是不是人......在这种鬼地方还有心情操别人的，哪里会是什么正常人。  
他想起那些端坐的婴儿骷髅，想起巨树的血红大口，心里又憋屈，又凉飕飕的。他磨着后槽牙，又试着聚集以太，但是他发现自己已经感受不到任何以太。粘附在他身上的粘液有阻断以太的效果——一定不止这个效果，他的皮肤似乎越来越薄了，还在微微发痒。

他开始怕了起来，寻思自己是不是要被怪树消化掉了。他用力咬嘴里的肉管，又发现这东西比一般的加雷马产的软管都要硬，他咬了好一会儿，舌头舔下去，这东西表面上连个痕迹都没有。  
没有手臂，他用不了以太，甚至连他的牙都派不上用场......他绝望了，身后的人，或者说怪物，还是在不断用粗大的冰冷性器插着他，一突一突的，频率完全没有变化，似乎要把他活活奸死。他股间汁水淋漓，前面的性器也是一样。不用说，他阴茎上的是精液，前列腺液，屁股周边的是肠液......他强迫自己想下去：还有那个怪物的精液。  
为什么会这样，他是不是在做噩梦......操着他的坏东西还这么冷......冷得就像尸体。  
他又想起墙洞里那些婴儿骷髅了，他突然有种诡异的念头，一种很古怪的怀疑：他觉得那些骷髅其实都是他亲生的孩子。幻象在他眼前浓稠的黑暗里涌出来，他看见自己被怪物操到不断怀孕，在暗无天日的地方无止境的生育，没有五官的赤红色畸形怪物一个一个从他腿间爬出，它们坐到莲花座上，沉眠等待，岁月流逝，它们逐渐化为骷髅。

这太荒唐了，他不是女人，他不会怀孕。  
但是，他发现自己眼泪从脸上流出来。他心里有一块显然完全信服于他的猜测。他不由得感到噁心。他搞不清楚这是生理性的泪水还是纯粹因为他活活被绝望逼疯了，但无论是哪一点都足够让他噁心的了。  
他一向是个顶天立地的冒险者，一个战士，无论何时都不该哭。他也从来不做挨操的那一个，他极恨受制于人的滋味。  
如今他被看不见的怪物破了瓜，还已经不知道被操了多久，被关在一个不祥之地，或许自己也早晚变成怪物，怪物之母......  
让他噁心的眼泪又慢慢地从脸颊上爬了下来，他大脑几乎被屈辱感折磨得一片空白，于此时刻，一道冰冷的水柱自他肛内喷出，凉凉的，灌满了他整个下体，撑大他的肚皮，更进一步挤压到他鼓胀的膀胱。  
他的膀胱已经到了极限，又开始变得轻松，他的阴茎好像没有勃起，只是温暖的液体出现了，悄悄地流下他的胯间。他惶惶然，自尊心被打破了，这个瞬间，他忽然感激起什么都看不见这个处境。至少，他不用亲眼目睹自己因为被强奸自己的怪物内射，而像个婴儿一样失禁。  
4.【某个敖龙族】  
精灵搭档在四个月前不告而别，那之后，男人跟没事人一样没提过精灵的事情，在他族人眼里极离奇的是，这个一族的长子罕见的又在家里逗留了足足四个月。青年每天清晨出门取水帮忙做饭，随后背着长弓外出打猎，傍晚才牵着鞍边挂满猎物的骏马一同回来。年少的族人现在看见他就眉开眼笑，有这个人在，伙食大为改善，而且就算谁偶尔犯了什么错，长辈们也不再骂人。只要在这个青年面前，每个人都会保持和和气气的。  
他最大的弟弟在刚开始的几天问过他要不要发动全族人一起去找那精灵，然而，青年只是保持着他一贯的气定神闲，一边忙着手里的活计，一边好声好气的把弟弟赶走。之后敖龙族的父母也有意无意地提了两句精灵，青年还是无动于衷。于是大家都不再说这件事了。这一族的人自从被部落迫害之后，一直避世隐居，青年既然把精灵带到大家面前，原因是很明确的。他们仍然确信精灵是自家长子带回来的“妻子”，但这个年轻人究竟在打什么算盘，他们知道自己不该去管。在这个男人还是一个孩子的时候，他们就不会去勘探他的想法了。这次不过是因为精灵身份特殊，他们才多问了两句。

于是乎就这样平静过了四个月，这天清晨，男人像往常一样一大早在溪边洗澡，他的大弟弟来到他身边，听见他说：“我又梦见了它。”  
弟弟一个激灵僵直身体，直勾勾地看着他。“你决定怎么做？”  
他的眼神看起来像溪水涓流一样温柔：“在他怀上后，我就会带着他离开草原，以后家里交给你了。”  
“他真的会同意吗？”  
“会。”他笑了笑。“他会主动受孕，孩童会接连降世。”  
他这句话的声音融入风中，风扫到年轻的敖龙族的脸上，显然比前后吹来的风又阴冷不少。  
敖龙族年轻人跪下来，恭恭敬敬的应承了，随后就听从他的指引，起身回去，到兄长的毡包里取了兄长的弓去打猎。而他走过溪流，从水面走过去，鞋底没有沾上一滴水珠。他沿着精灵走过的路走，步伐坚定，显然早就知道了路线，胸中也已经有了计划，他一直来到不知何时已经合上了的活板门前，门扉翻转，他拾级而下。  
如同那个梦里一样，地道两旁的骷髅灯在他走过的同时亮起火光，只不过他此时穿着和往常一样的劲装，不是梦里的轻袍，也不是赤足。地道向前延伸，最后他来到一扇红“门”前。这扇门微微的颤动着，就像一大块正在呼吸的血肺。表面的颜色已经开始发黑，他用手指划过它的表面，指腹感觉到它正在硬化。  
现在硬化中止了，他手指碰过的地方迅速发黑，随即发黑的地方扩散开来，黑色的肉渣大块大块的掉落到地上，摔成粉末。于是血红肉门没一会儿就粉碎了，门后的景色完全落入了这个男人的眼里。  
他的眼睛眯起来，放出微弱的银光。他看见的画面和精灵四个月前看见的画面基本没什么差别，满是端坐的婴儿骷髅的环墙，翠绿大树......唯一的一个差别在树中心。黑色粗糙的大树表面上，有两条苍白的腿耷拉着，腿间整个阴部是如临盘的产妇一样面向敖龙族张开的。而这个人肚脐以上的上半身，则完全陷入了树心里，树皮上隆起一块畸形的瘤子，很明显精灵的上半身就在这瘤子里。  
精灵本来是完全陷在树里的。经历了四个月的幽禁，期间被不可见的怪物持续不断的奸淫，他竟然还是在以太断绝的情况下把自己的身体从树心里挣脱了出来，让树皮形成这样一个畸形的瘤子。尽管上半身还是覆盖着树皮，但至少这家伙是坐了下来。不然这样站四个月，双腿必然坏死不可。  
他走到他面前，看见精灵会阴处仍在微微起伏，两条腿尽管因为肌肉萎缩变细了，但肤色很正常，没有遭受不可逆的伤害。他不禁暗叹这个男人的韧性。  
另外精灵的腿间，这才是最值得关注的地方。精灵腿间白乎乎的一片，被大量黏稠的精水覆盖住了，连阴茎都看不见，就像是被茧包住了一样。这个“白茧”也不是纯白，沾了一些红一些黄。精灵腿间附近趴倒着四块软趴趴的血淋淋的皮。一块皮正对着外头的那一面有一张婴儿的脸。  
他再扫视一番环墙的婴儿骷髅，看见其中有四个婴儿骷髅已经变成了血红色，这些骷髅有些年代了，面部是碎裂的，因为裂纹的缘故，表情看起来极度邪恶。  
他勾起唇角，温和道：“好了，我要把他带走了，给他换个环境。”  
在这个地下密封的空间里，有风掠过，撩起了他耳际的头发，许多婴儿闹腾的哭声传进他的耳朵里。  
他没有理会，他跪到精灵面前，手指按在树皮上。接着的情况就像肉门一样，树皮发黑龟裂，随即掉落了一地。精灵困了四个月的惨白的脸在树皮后慢慢露了出来。  
显然精灵还活着，也没有毁容，甚至半睁着眼睛，只是蓝眼睛里什么都没有，似乎连眼前的搭档也看不见了。他的掌心碰到精灵的鼻子和眼睫毛上，感觉到微弱的气流和颤动。他把精灵横抱起来，精灵就塌在他身上，只是轻轻发抖，没有一丁点正常反应。  
只有混浊的白色液体在他腿间一滴一滴的滑落下来，因为很粘，每一滴精浆都很大一块，掉落到地面的声音闷闷的。  
精灵的阳具露了出来，正半硬着。  
他看着精灵想了一下，又把精灵放下来，脱下身上的外袍把精灵的下体包了起来，再次把人抱起，全然不顾耳边风的哭号，转身离开了这个地方。

圆月下，族人抱着胡琴，弹奏的曲调极其凄凉，甚至隐隐有些诡异。家族中的少女把裹满蜜的果脯泡在羊奶里，放在他毡包外，他拿来给精灵一勺一勺的喂下去。  
精灵整晚都一动不动，也没有睡觉，只是半睁着空洞的眼睛。要不是胸膛仍然微微起伏，被清洗过的下体不住颤抖，就像渴望肉棒一样吸吮着空气。看起来就像死人一样。  
他把精灵抱在怀里，一直抚摸他赤裸的皮肤，就像哄孩子一样不时按摩他的背。逐渐的，精灵全身都在发抖，肌肉偶尔抽动一下，下体肉穴每过一会儿就喷出一些透明的水液。  
他始终没有做出任何过分的举动，到了清晨，破晓时分，一道血红的腥光掠过营地上空时，精灵的手指动了几下，勾住敖龙族的前襟。  
他低头，看见精灵的瞳孔和眼皮仍然一动不动，但是两行泪流了下来。  
精灵的嘴唇间有气流出来，他想说话，但是发不出声音了。  
他伸手按住精灵的声带，寒冷的空气里，以太轻轻颤动着，精灵的声音直接在他头骨里响起来。  
精灵的声音不像精灵的声音，这些声音已经陷入癫狂，不断变换着语调，词汇和语法颠倒错乱，支离破碎。只能通过猜测得出大概的意思。这确切的说，就像数个年龄不同，甚至性别不同的疯人在敖龙族的头骨里一起说话。  
【杀，杀了我】  
【求求你了】  
【我......我，怎么了？】  
【我要杀了你，杀了你们......】  
【把我撕开，砍碎我。】  
【不，不要，不要这样对我......】  
【给我......求求你了，操我......】  
【求你了，让我怀上你的......】  
【怀上谁的都好......我不想再生怪物，求求你了......还来得及，让我受孕......】  
精灵的内腔抽搐着，他体内已经喷了整晚的淫水，习惯了精液灌浇的那里已经整晚没被性器插入内射了，干燥得发烫。他放下手，不再去听精灵的话，然后把精灵上半身抱起来，将自己的角贴到精灵的长耳侧边。  
“好。”他的声音听起来非常温柔，而精灵看不见他这时候的表情。  
室内的空气又阴冷了几分，两根火热的分支阳根同时挤进精灵的腔内，精灵的手指僵直了，使劲推着敖龙族。可能精灵脑子里现在又有一个两个声音大喊着不要，他后悔了。无论如何，至少在他的认知里，他的敖龙族搭档肯定是已经听不见了，男人只是直接把阳物根部都插入了他的腔道内，然后用稳定的频率抽插着。  
蜂蜜羊奶里添加了定神的草药，精灵在这四个月里早已经习惯了被人插弄，被敖龙族灌三次精液后，他的肚子暖乎乎的鼓了起来，他眼皮终于动了，同时也失去了最后一丁点力气，瞳孔向上翻，眼皮完全合上了。  
就像一个能通过吸收男人精液恢复健康的妖物一样，他苍白的脸色已经浮现出一层血色，他均匀的呼吸着，沉沉的睡过去了。  
敖龙族没有停下来，整日整夜，没有人打扰他们，他也不在意精灵的肚子已经膨胀起了一个巨球，仍旧每次都射在精灵体内。就像精灵被吞进树心后，遭遇的那个持续不断的强奸了他整整四个月的怪物一样。

5.【精灵】  
他半张着嘴，口里满是羊奶的甜香味，略带一点草药的苦味。他的腿被分开放在敖龙族男人腰侧，他搭档用那根畸形的敖龙族生殖器插着他。  
他脑子里很乱，有好几个声音在同时说话，好像有好几个人住在他脑子里，又好像每个人都是他自己。有个小孩不断哭喊，一边哭一边说谁也不会救他，哭得撕心裂肺，吵得让人头痛。有个女人似乎在抚摸着肚子，怪笑着癫狂的说“宝宝，又一个宝宝”。还有个少年的声音终日骂骂咧咧，说着他当年混迹云雾街时喜欢骂的粗口：“你这个畜生，你能不能别这么没用，杀了那些畜生，全杀了，十个也好一百个也好，不然你就是畜生，你是整个伊修加德里最该死的畜生。爬起来，站直！没什么大不了，捂好肠子死不了的，你这个猪狗不如的畜生，快给我动，不然我割断你的脖子，你这条全身烂掉的丧家狗......”  
爬起来......站直，没什么大不了。  
他满眼金星，记忆形成幻象，把他吸了进去。在那个雪夜，那些神殿骑士又包围过来，只剩下他一个人了，只能靠自己了......  
他看见了当年的自己，那个少年从颅骨的黑暗里出现，来到他眼前，阴鸷的瞪着他。少年逃出了家族的大宅，流落街头，几个云雾街的人把奄奄一息的他从雪下拖出来，见他全身都是严刑拷打造成的伤口，以为他是有虐待癖的贵族拐卖囚禁的玩物，对他悉心照顾。  
在那个年代，贵族和神殿骑士横行霸道，每天都在云雾街随意杀人，强奸，整个云雾街都是贵族和骑士们的私生子......每隔一段时间云雾街就会有暴动，然后暴动被镇压平息，制造堆积如山的尸体。那么在暴动当中，到底有多少互不承认的父母子女，兄弟姐妹互相残杀？少年觉得整个世界荒唐至极。他学着传说中的暗黑骑士的举动，诛杀邪恶，保护弱者，手上染满了污血。  
任何人天天泡在绝望和罪恶里，天天杀人都是会发疯的，何况是一个十来岁的孩子。再说无论他杀多少人，受多少伤，世界都没有变好。他靠不断辱骂自己，强迫自己走下去，因为他从来没有学习过辱骂和殴打之外的与人相处的办法，哪怕是和自己相处。后来他参与了暴动，站在贫民一方。在他身边的人一个又一个倒下去，所有人都倒下了，他仍然恶狠狠地责骂着自己，命令自己站起来，他站了起来，杀死了包围他的神殿骑士。但是暴动最终还是被镇压住了。天亮后，伊修加德恢复了和平，神殿骑士家家户户的踢门搜索住宅，处决了数不清的人，男女老幼，连牙牙学语的婴孩都被骑士抓住小手撞向石墙。天空下的仿佛是红雪，少年被扔到血红的雪地上时已经身受重伤，神殿骑士正要割断他的脖子，这时候有人认出了他的脸。  
接下来是地牢，无尽的拷打，家族将他除名，裁决所拟好了他的罪名清单，他拼命逃了出来，一路逃到南方的格里达尼亚。家族的人大概也知道他逃亡到了哪里，但是宣称闭关锁国的伊修加德无法为区区一个少年逃犯向黑衣森林伸出触角。少年在格里达尼亚长大，过去的阴影逐年从噩梦里消失，他变成了现在躺在这里的男人，他现在恶狠狠地瞪着这个废物，一定想不明白长大的自己为什么会这么没用。  
爬起来......或者你自己割断自己的脖子。  
他急促的喘了起来，眼珠子在眼眶里翻滚，舌头耷拉在喉咙前，嘴巴发出“啊”“嗬”的声音，敖龙族的两根阳具同时在他体内发胀，他脚跟在毛皮上不断摩擦，手臂只有手腕可以扭动，他拼命活动着能够动弹的地方。爬起来。他对自己说。你是个废物吗？你是不是该去死了？不是吗？不是就爬起来。  
又一段回忆涌了出来，他模糊看见少年身后，出现了一个看不见脸的女人。女人赤裸着下体，花唇肿胀着，整个下阴泡在精液和血丝里面。女人是坐着的，怀里抱着一个血红的婴儿，还有很多婴儿在她身上爬着。女人大着肚子，她突然高高仰起脖子，向两边伸开双腿，她的花唇里冒出了一块赤红的东西。精灵从未见过女人分娩，但他就是确信那是婴儿的头部。  
宝宝......又要出来了......  
女人的声音掠过他的耳际，他发现自己其实没听见这个声音，他只是确信他听见了声音，并且坚信那是“女人”的声音而已。  
女人呻吟着，她花唇里的东西越来越大。明明是在分娩，她的声音听起来却像是在叫床，整具性感的肉体完全陷在性欲里面。女人开始向后伸直身体，肌肉全部绷紧。她花穴里的婴儿的头部已经完全出来了，女人的样子看起来像是在高潮。  
精灵看得想吐。他低头就吐了出来，秽物成团涌出喉咙，没有食物残渣的颗粒感。他低头看自己吐出来的东西，看见白糊糊的，散发着精液的味道。  
母神大人......  
他听见前方同时响起了千百个古怪的童声，这些声音非常稚嫩，但是吐字清晰，听起来极度诡异。他直觉告诉他千万不要去看，但是他下意识抬头的动作太快，在想到不该去看的时候，他已经看见了。  
他看见女人瘫在地上，身体夸张的起伏着，处于高潮的末端。她全身爬满赤红的婴孩，所有婴儿都把脸转向了他。它们五官都是深不见底的黑洞。精灵不由得仔细去看那些黑洞，想从黑洞里看见大脑之类的组织。可是，就像凝视一无所有的深渊一样，他什么都没有看见，只感觉自己的灵魂似乎被吸了过去，从此染上了邪恶的东西。  
和父神大人一起，把我们全部生出来吧......母神大人......

他本来以为自己醒不过来了。当他自觉意识清楚的睁开眼睛，看见敖龙族毡房的顶盖时，他全身流着冷汗，眼睛糊满泪水。草原的傍晚已经很冷，刺激着他干燥的皮肤。触觉告诉他他已经活过来了，但他怎么也不信，他用了好一阵子怀疑自己身在地狱。  
外面很吵，人们的声音好像喜气洋洋，连乐声都特别欢快。其中有敖龙族家人的声音，他想下床偷看一眼外面确认一下，结果他一想爬起来，才发现自己腹大如球。和临盘孕妇看起来没有任何差别。  
他的敖龙族搭档从外面回来，刚撩起帐布，就看见精灵半靠在枕头堆上，大张着嘴巴，却只能发出含糊的吐字，表情极度惊恐。  
搭档把羊肉汤放到桌上，坐到他身边，直接就把他捞到怀里。他的神经反应已经很迟钝了，等他能反应过来时，搭档的两根肉棒早已经进入他体内进进出出。  
他在一连串稳定的快感冲击下断断续续的呻吟了起来，他又花了点功夫才想到自己该说话，话到嘴巴又忘记该说什么了。被奸淫时他的大脑运转速度明显慢了下来，不一会儿就彻底歇菜。直到搭档射到他身体里，同时从床下拿出一个尿壶，放到他的腿间。搭档刚把他摆出把尿的姿势，他就失禁了。  
搭档继续把阳根留在他的体内，端起碗给他喂汤。他体内的快感仍然一阵一阵的，两眼翻白，人半傻掉了，他的搭档要很小心才保住汤汁不从他下巴流下来。  
碗空了，搭档把碗扔回桌子上，抱住他的腰就把水穴往自己的下体按。他满脸眼泪，却蓦地张嘴咬住了搭档的脖子。他用了全身的力气，搭档的皮肉立即迸裂，血没一会儿就流满了肩膀。  
搭档插他的动作一拍都没有慢，只是拍了拍他的背，表示安慰。  
“我不......”软塌塌的舌头动起来，他发出的声音非常模糊，几近是人类无法辨认出来的气声。“我不是......女人。”  
搭档的动作停了下来，眼睛闪过一抹讶然。  
“不会的......我不会......怀孕。”  
他伸腿，很勉强的算是圈住了搭档的腰，他关节只能扭转很有限的幅度。操着他的男人感觉到自己的两根性器同时被嫩腻紧致的水穴猛吸了几口，舒服得眯起眼睛。  
他贴向这个敖龙族，肉穴紧紧含住两根分叉阳物，不断吸吮着。男人看他红着眼睛，恶狠狠地瞪着前方，目光却全然没有聚焦，明白他是脑子混乱了。  
他想确认自己被性器插进来的肉洞不是女性的阴穴，他甚至咬着牙把自己的下体往搭档的下身撞过来。他搭档看他的眼神越来越疯魔，知道他始终没有得到他想要的答案。  
搭档抱紧他，翻身把他压到床铺上，全力挺动悍腰，如他所料，精灵在反复昏迷五次过后，仍然主动迎合他的动作。  
×

他不知道他离开地下洞窟后又挨了多少天的肏，他就像吸精的妖异，身体逐渐恢复了过来。如果说一开始他有可能会认为搭档强暴了他，现在他这种念头已经烟消云散了。他脑子里的那个女人总是渴望被侵犯，永远大着肚子，源源不断的分娩出怪物。他看不见那个女人的脸，听不见她的声音，却对女人了如指掌，甚至知道她一边产子一边高潮是什么感觉。他逐渐无法再欺骗自己，女人确实就是他本人。是他其中一个人格。女人哭喊着想要受孕，要求得到男人的阳具，当她叫喊时，那些话语或许就从他嘴巴漏出来了。他的意识是残缺的，经过四个月不见天日的恐怖折磨后，他变得经常分不清幻想，回忆和现实，所以他无法确定他有没有求过搭档肏他。  
他猜测是那棵树害了他，河水里那个怪物可能是想为同类复仇，或者是它的同伴在死前诅咒他了，于是怪物骗他到地下去见那棵树。然而谜团还是太多太多了。那些骷髅头灯为什么点不着？数不清的婴儿骷髅又是怎么回事？那大树到底是什么怪物？他搭档的族人为什么住在洞窟附近，他们知道那些骷髅和怪人是怎么回事吗，他们又为什么总是弹奏怎么听都像是哀乐的凄凉曲子？  
还有他那个奇怪的搭档......他独自躺在毡房里，那个男人不在，所以他才能这样清醒的理清思绪。 现在一想到那个敖龙族男人，他就全身骨头都在发冷，全然忘了一开始他还想把那个男人骗上床。  
他的搭档把他从地宫里救了出来，然后就日夜不停的肏他。即使是他脑子里的那个女人在索取，即使假设是他身上的诅咒有什么魔力，能让一个男人想要死在他身上。按理来说，这么一个肏法，正常人早就射出血来死了，他自己也该被操死了。可是，他们现在都活得好好的。  
没有任何一件事情正常。他苦笑着抚摸自己圆鼓鼓的肚子，里面装满精液。他的手摸下去，摸到了湿漉漉的，女性的阴口。  
他想起那四个月在树心里面时......他搞不清楚那是真实的记忆还是噩梦.......他上半身被包在肉膜一样的黑暗里，下体大开，有婴儿从他腿间出来......不对，应该是类似婴儿的东西，他的下体没有很痛，因为感觉不到骨头，那东西是软的，无骨的，会动，似乎也有四肢。他在高潮。婴儿身上沾满了他高潮分泌出来的汁液。  
没有初生的啼哭。婴儿一落地，发出的是笑声。反而是他哭了起来，哭得上气不接下气，就像小时候在地下室里被责罚时一样。之后，那个看不见脸的怪物抱着他的腿，肏进他刚完成分娩的肉穴里。  
怪物的阳物一开始是冰冷的。在他产下第四胎后，那东西已经变得烫起来了。每一次都是，他才生产了怪物，在尖锐诡异的孩童笑声中，那阳物就捅进来肏他，让他再次受孕。  
无论如何，可以肯定的是，他已经不是人类了，他那个搭档也不是。现在他甚至不是了男人，也不是女人，他是个怪物......他是怪物之母。  
他只感觉到疲倦，当他抚摸肚子时，他又发现自己脑子里生出了一种甜蜜的情绪。这是他脑子里的女人，她或许认为她又受孕了。他抬起头，看见少年还是笔直的站在女人身边，用看脏东西的眼神看着女人。  
你去杀了他，杀了那个操你的混球——少年回头看精灵，冷声命令道：管他是什么怪物，你在这里把他杀了，一把火烧掉。举着火把，再去那个地洞里，把包裹里机枪的火药拿出来，把那棵树和那些小鬼全部炸烂。  
少年向他走来，手里出现了机枪，枪口对准他，少年眼里是真真切切的杀意。  
你可以不做，我来给你解脱，你这条不公不母的狗。  
他闭上眼睛，再睁开时，他的眼神变得阴冷，空洞。  
6.【结局】  
年轻人最近能闲下来了，兄长和他之前打回来的猎物在幼妹的周岁宴那晚消耗过半，还剩下一半肉干，他们反正一向生活朴素，可以吃很久。在这里婴儿的周岁宴是大事，他的家族和草原上另外几个部落一样，相信婴儿是下凡的神灵，婴儿在满周岁之前，身上仍然是有神性的，可以施展仙术。所以在这些部落里，未满一岁的婴儿都是放台子上，不会让他们碰到地面，而周岁宴后，就会举行一个隆重的下凡仪式，长辈抱着婴儿让孩子站到泥土上，从此就是红尘里翻滚的凡人了。  
兄长带回来的外族嫂子，看起来是个性情凉薄的男人，最近却经常对他笑，客客气气的问了他很多族里的事情。年轻人发觉这精灵有种诡秘的美，精灵笑起来，他的魂魄都被勾走了一半。精灵其实是个相当精悍的男人，长得俊俏，杀气凛然，一看就知道不是好惹的货色。年轻人明白，精灵身上这种亲和力也是一种仙术，是神母的力量。  
只有兄长可以娶到神母吧，凡人是绝不能消受这种福缘的。尽管这样想，不过年轻人很享受精灵身上的气息，那气味令他感到自己仿佛还泡在羊水里，等待着出生。于是他倒豆子一样跟精灵说了无数话。他告诉精灵，在他们一族里，这个传统更是非同小可。在他们这个家族出生的未满周岁的婴儿，是真的会施展仙术的。他们的祖上流传下来一句话说，他们家身上流的是仙人的金血。所以他们的家族比普通人强壮，聪慧，长寿。以前他们家的每一代族长都是部落的首领，他们家的孩童要是在满周岁前去世，是不会死的，而是变成了仙灵。  
那你们的部落呢？精灵笑了笑问他。年轻人便谈起十几年前的事。他们家族代代是部落的首领，偶尔就会有人不满，部落不是国家，没有子承父业这回事。那时候的当家族长也不喜欢争斗，就让大家坐下来开个会讨论，要是大多数人要求他让出位置，他就让了。草原部落里的任何事情基本都是这样处理的。只是，某些人或许是担心大家还是支持老族长，或许是横竖不会被推举成新族长。在开会之前，他们一族人三番四次陷入欲置他们于死地的阴谋当中，死了很多人，连老族长也中毒身亡。兄长在家族临近灭亡之际站出来，救出一家人，让他们离开部落，年轻人当时还是几岁大的孩子，也被父母亲带走了。那之后，其实直到几个月前兄长把精灵带来，他们都没有再见到兄长。前些年有某一天，年轻人去集市办货听说了他们以前那部落的事情。说是一晚上灭门了好几个家族，血流成河，还有不少人自杀，听着非常吓人。  
当年还不过是个少年的长子能做这么多，整个家族的人其实并不意外。年轻人说兄长不是普通人，兄长在四个月大的时候曾经突发急病，隔日就没了脉搏。按照传统，族人就把尸体送进地下祖宅里，等着一朝他能得到神母恩泽，重回人世。没想到那天下去的族人刚把尸体放进墙中的凹洞，转过身，就听见婴儿在后面咳嗽了几声，他们转过头，看见婴儿已经喘着气，活回来了。  
“所以你们认为那家伙其实不是人？”精灵这么问的时候，年轻人点了点头。但是他再追问，年轻人就无法回答了。他只知道兄长是特别的，兄长年幼时就说过他在梦里看见了神母，而他会让神母受孕生子。在家族遭遇灭顶之灾的那晚上，他选择自己一个人走，也是说他要去西方找到神母。家族里默认只要长子自己不说出来的话，就不能问他，也不能私自胡乱猜测。每个孩子都是被这么教导长大的。天机不能泄露，凡人要是知道太多神仙的事情，不会有好下场。  
至于整件事的中心，这一位神母大人，祂有着最重要的地位，但是关于祂的传说非常少。凡人们只知道祂是地狱里的母神，所有弥留人世的仙灵都希望被祂再次生出来，得到比凡胎更强壮的仙体。在一些部落的传说里，太初时期，祂从一棵黑树里出生，父神看了一眼祂的裸体，就决定和祂永远交合下去。自宇宙诞生之初，祂在时间之外，永远的和父神交合，祂的阴液洒落化为雨露，乳汁泌出形成溪河，而父神的精液洒落大地变成草原和动物。有一说是，祂们的头胎子就是信奉这个传说的几个部落的先祖，当他们这些家族血统稀薄，灵魂衰败时，神母就会再次产子。另外还有一说，每当世界行将颓灭，孕育一切生机的神母就会恐忧接下来无尽的生育而从神殿出走，转世为人，但当祂站到腥臭的风中，目睹了枯槁的大地，对天下苍生的爱总会让祂心软回头。在相信这些传说的人们的心目中，世界每次经受毁灭过后，都是因为神母的慈爱而得到新生。  
精灵本来很平静，但听了这话后激动起来，恶狠狠的说这都是些鬼扯。跟这种玩意比起来，他宁愿相信伊修加德正教那一套。年轻人笑着说是是是。转世为人的神母大人是这种性格他觉得挺有意思的，他搞不清楚这种心情是不是因为神母的仙术。他们都是神母的后代，在神母身边就会涌出源源不断的孺慕之情。  
那天晚上年轻人半夜听见爆炸声惊醒过来，走出毡房，就看见对面兄长的毡房火光冲天。族人们也醒过来了，互相问有没有看见那两口子，每个人都说没有，幼妹也已经是个凡人了，问不出什么来。  
醒都醒了，大家煮了奶茶，一起赏月聊天。大姐弹起胡琴，哀乐的调子。哀乐是为亡者送行的乐曲，所以哀乐也被认为是身在地狱的母神最熟悉的音乐，可以唤醒转世母神的一些能力，或许还有记忆。对崇尚母神的部落来说，哀乐就是神乐。  
毡房的火在天亮前熄灭了，只烧光了毡房，连毡房下的草都毫发无伤。家族中的长子和他带来的精灵都没有再出现，不过那个男人早些日子就已经跟弟弟交代过，说他是会带精灵走的。所以大家也不是全无心理准备，日子只是回到了往时。  
*  
他在醒过来之前，闻到海水的咸腥味。他睁开眼睛爬起来，看见少年靠船沿坐着，扭头看白雾弥漫的红玉海海面。他看着少年，想问少年现在满意了没有，现在他算是一个对得起自己过去的大人了吧。话正要说出口，他卒然抱住头，脑子一抽一抽的痛，他发现自己想不起来一件重要的事情：他到底有没有杀死那个搭档？  
他记得他在毡房里放了火，在地下通道开始举着机枪一路轰炸过去，之后他似乎又看见了黑树——真的有吗？记忆明显出现了断层，他又发现自己想不起他是在哪里登船的，他脑子终于出问题了吗。  
或许少年知道中间的事情，他抬头去看那个少年时期的自己，正想开口问他，却见少年扭过头来，然后脸就变化了。看向他的人的五官比他预料中要稚嫩得多，穿着沾满血的花边白衬衫，眼角还有泪痕。他皱起眉，这是那个之前不断在他颅骨里哭闹的孩子。  
男孩抿住唇，还没有哭，看起来委委屈屈的。他感到一阵厌烦。他考虑着要是男孩哭出来，他就把这玩意扔进海里。不对，不应该这样做，他现在就应该把这玩意扔进海里。  
他站起来，走去要掐住男孩的脖子动手。这时候有人走到他和男孩之间，在他动手之前，那人把男孩抱了起来。  
他抬头看那人，仰高脖子，男人比他想象中要高。他扭曲了脸，看着男孩怯生生的靠在搭档怀里。搭档低头拍一下男孩的脑袋，看起来活得非常好。  
“他是最后一个了。”搭档像个慈父一样轻轻抚摸着男孩的头发，又对他温声道：“你会需要他的，也接受他吧。”  
最后一个......  
他头痛欲裂，脑子里闪过一张张完全陌生的画面——在黑树之后，还有一段路，通向恢弘的厅殿，厅殿中间有一张大床，搭档坐在床边，悠然一副等着他的模样。他那时已经好几个小时没被人操着了，欲火缠身，又想要摧毁一切。他冲上去和搭档扭打在一起，少年在一侧开枪，搭档被轰碎了半个身子，他以为自己已经赢了，他低头看见全身血淋淋的女人坐到地上解下搭档尸体的腰带，自己脱掉裤子，张开腿就坐到尸体直指上天的阳具上，而少年催促他快点走。他转过身跟着少年跑起来，但是身体完好的搭档又从他身后出现，按住他的手腕，再扭断了他的手脚，直接把他压在地上操。搭档上半身的破布掉到腰上，肌肉虬结。要单论肉搏，他绝不是对手。但是，他的裤子是什么时候没的？他在地上挨着肏，搭档这次动作粗暴得要命，把他手脚磨去了一层皮，他对跑到走廊里的少年大喊，让少年回来救他。少年回来了，拉着他的手想把他从发狂野兽一样的搭档身下拖出来。只是每次少年把他拖出来一点点，搭档就把他拖回去按到阳具上。他被插得头晕眼花，搭档疯狗一样咬着他抓着他，让他全身染成红色，这下也分不清是谁的血了。直到昏过去，他都没能脱身。  
之后他醒来了几次，一次他看见搭档在和女人做爱，一次他看见搭档在奸淫少年。少年被奸时，下体已经变成了阴户，少年嘴里一会儿骂骂咧咧，一会儿发出女人的淫叫。少年抱着头，眼珠子不断转动，看起来快疯掉了，他也快疯了。后来，后来女人和少年都消失了，他抬头看见数不清的锁链从天而降，锁住了他的手脚。他大张着双腿，一种不好的预感从胸口涌了出来，他对面前的搭档说要是让他生孩子他就杀了搭档全家......搭档对他说没事了，然后埋身下来，把快要爬出他下体的怪物用阴茎顶烂在他的子宫里......

他发现自己在抱着头大声惨叫。暴戾的少年在他脑子里，让他想要把搭档活活咬死，可是他身上一点力气都没有，而那个女人，“她”和往常一样，大张着泡在精液里的腿间，脸色嫣红，双眼迷离，肚子高高的隆起。  
他低下头，呆呆的看着自己跟九个月身孕无异的肚子。  
搭档站在他面前，怜悯的看着他，男孩还是趴在他胸口上抽泣。他突然担心他也对男孩下手，要是他看见搭档也和男孩做爱，他一定会彻底发疯。  
但要是他接纳了男孩，接纳了这个总是哭鼻子的，最脆弱的人格。他就无法再抵抗搭档带来的恐怖，接纳了这个弱点的他不可能永远拒绝神母的宿命。  
然而，女人和少年已经融合在他身上了，他本来就不想接纳女人......这里从来没有选择题。  
*  
父神低头看着男孩一点点的变得透明，同时，母神眼珠里的神采也在慢慢消失，精灵漂亮的蓝色眼睛，逐渐变得就像蒙了层水雾的玻璃珠一样。  
“很好，你很乖......”  
在真正的现实中，在这艘微微摇晃的木船上，高大的父神慢慢抽插陷进金发精灵的下体深处的性器。他轻轻抚摸着精灵冰凉的金发，而精灵被他插得身体一抽一抽的，本来是一个如长刀一样散发着血气凶悍男人，现在只是在另外一个男性身下无助的抽泣着，把涣散的目光投向苍茫水面。

fin——

  



End file.
